Plate-type heat exchangers comprising a stack of heat exchanger plates are well known. The individual plates making up the stack may preferably have a generally planar plate bottom with a sloped peripheral sidewall (i.e. dish or tub shaped) which nests with adjacent plates in the stack. During assembly, the sidewalls are sealed together, for example by brazing, to form sealed flow passages for heat exchange fluids.
There is a need for improved heat exchangers of this type having improved flow distribution and efficiency.